


Ich fliehe von meiner eigenen Hochzeit

by Lalelilolu



Series: Lale's Inktober 2020 [21]
Category: Silber-Triologie | Silver Triology - Kerstin Gier
Genre: Alternate Universe - After College/University, Domestic Fluff, Dream Doors, Dreams and Nightmares, F/M, Fluff, Future Fic, Inktober 2020, Weddings, no beta we die like men
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:46:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27136115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lalelilolu/pseuds/Lalelilolu
Summary: Livs Hochzeit ist völlig aus dem Ruder gelaufen, wie es scheint. Zum Glück rettet Henry sie davor.Einundzwanzigster Tag des Inktober (Sleep/Schlaf)
Relationships: Henry Harper/Olivia Silber, Olivia Silber/Henry Harper
Series: Lale's Inktober 2020 [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1953916
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Ich fliehe von meiner eigenen Hochzeit

Ich schritt den langen Gang einer prallgefüllten Kathedrale entlang. Sie sah dem Kölner Dom, den wir mal mit Papa in Deutschland besucht hatten, verdächtig ähnlich. Als ich an mir herunter blickte, sah ich, dass ich in einem Tüllmonster von einem Hochzeitskleid steckte, das über und über mit Strasssteinchen besetzt war und es glitzerte ganz abscheulich.

Ich sah wieder nach vorne. Da stand Henry in einer Offiziersuniform und er hatte den Tapferkeitsorden seines Großvaters angesteckt. Er lächelte breit und ich sah die Kringel in seinen Mundwinkel, da wurde mir ganz warm, aber dann fiel mein Blick auf die fürchterlich hässliche Melone auf seinem Kopf und den lächerlichen Gehstock in seiner Hand. Was war hier denn los?

Ich ging immer noch den Gang hinunter, wie ferngesteuert, auf Henry zu. Neben Henry stand Mia, die aus irgendeinem Grund eine rosanes Tüllkleid trug und ein winziges rosa Hütchen auf dem Kopf hatte, natürlich im selben Farbton wie das Kleid. 

Vor dem Altar stand das Bocker. Sie hatte die Arme verschränkt und tippte ungeduldig mit ihrem Fuß. Sie machte ihrem Namen mal wieder alle Ehre, denn sie trug ein Priestergewand, komplett mit weißem Kragen, in einem Beigeton, der sich fürchterlich mit Mias Kleid biss.

Ich kam endlich vorne an und stand Henry jetzt gegenüber. Der lächelte immer noch, aber von Nahem sah es eher lächerlich als süß aus. Er hatte einen ganz verklärten Blick. Mit der Wärme in meinem Bauch war es spätestens jetzt vorbei.

Ich blickte von Henry zur Menge in den Kirchenbänken und konnte meine Familie entdecken. Da waren Mom und Ernest, beide in schwarz-weiß kariertem Partnerlook und neben ihnen konnte ich Lotti in ihrem Festtagsdirndl entdecken, deren Flechtfrisur bis zum Kirchenschiff hinaufzuragen schien. Komisch, normalerweise verhinderten Lottis üppige Locken eine solche Frisur. Neben Lotti saß Buttercup auf der Bank und hechelte glücklich vor sich hin. Irgendwer hatte sie in ein Regenbogentutu gezwängt.

Das Bocker räusperte sich und fixierte mich mit einem strengen Blick: „Noch später hättest du ja auch nicht kommen können. Jetzt, da du da bist können wir endlich anfangen.” Sie breitet die Arme aus, räusperte sich erneut und fing dann an irgendwas über die einflussreichen geladenen Gäste zu schwafeln.

Ich hörte nicht zu, denn jetzt fiel mir Persephone auf die aufgeregt auf ihrem Platz auf und ab zu hüpfen schien. Ihr Outfit schoss nun wirklich den Vogel ab. Ihr Kleid war noch schlimmer als meins, in einem Farbton, der Fleischwurst viel zu ähnlich war. Kaum zu glauben, dass die knallgelbe Federstola um ihren Hals das Kleid besser statt schlechter machte, doch sie kaschierte den Fakt ein wenig, dass das Kleid genau an den falschen Stellen eng geschnitten war.

„Na das lässt ja tief blicken, Käsemädchen.” Ich blickte zurück zur Pforte der Kathedrale und da stand ein zweiter Henry, der spöttisch in die Hände klatschte und somit die Aufmerksamkeit aller Gäste auf sich zog.

Mein Blick fiel auf die Türe durch die er getreten war. Eine grasgrüne Tür, die besser in ein Cottage gepasst hätte, als neben die altehrwürdige Pforte des Kölner Doms. Gott sei dank, ich träumte und Zombiegrinsen-Henry war nicht echt.

Ohne dem einsetzende Zetern des Bockers oder den Einwänden meiner Familie groß Beachtung zu schenken schritt ich den Gang wieder zurück hinunter und noch im Gehen tauscht ich das abscheuliche Kleid gegen meine Lieblingsjeans und ein bequemes T-Shirt.

Bei Henry angekommen drückte ich ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange, nahm in an der Hand, zog ihn aus meinem Traum und lies die Tür hinter uns ins Schloss fallen. „Damit wäre dieser Alptraum zumindest vorbei,” seufzte ich erleichtert. Henry kicherte.

Seine Tür befand sich wie immer direkt gegenüber von meiner im Gang. Im Gegensatz zu meiner hatte sie sich über die Jahre nicht verändert. Meine war dunkelgrün gewesen, als ich das erste Mal durch sie hindurch getreten war, dann wurde sie mit der Zeit heller und größer und wechselte ihre Farbe über ein Mintgrün zu einem Grasgrün. Die Eidechse Barcelona war nach wie vor unverändert und fungierte als Türknauf und Wächter. Henrys Tür war unverändert schwarz und hatte noch immer drei Schlösser, doch es war schon lange her, dass er sie alle abschloss.

Ich zog die Kette mit den Schlüssel, den Henry mir vor Jahren geschenkt hatte, aus meinem Ausschnitt, schloss seine Tür auf schritt hindurch und befand mich in unserem Schlafzimmer. Es war dunkel, trotz des Lichts der Straßenlaternen, welches durchs Fenster schien. Im Bett lag ich, beziehungsweise Henrys Traum-Liv. Allerdings träumte er mich nicht gerade vorteilhaft, denn ich trug eines meiner ältesten T-Shirts, meine Haare glichen mehr einem mondscheinblondem Vogelest anstelle eines Pferdeschwanzes und das Traum-Ich stieß hin und wieder kleine Schnarcher aus.

„Ew, das ist ja sehr appetitlich,” stieß ich aus, als ich die Spur Sabber auf Traum-Livs Kinn entdeckte.

Henry zuckte mit den Schultern. „Mein Unterbewusstsein kennt dich eben gut.” Er zwinkerte mir zu. Dieser Arsch.

„Dein Unterbewusstsein könnte mich wenigstens weniger zerstört aussehen lassen,” entgegnete ich missmutig und knuffte ihn dann in die Schultern als sich Traum-Liv mit einem Fingerschnippen seinerseits vor meinen Augen veränderte. Ihre Haare lagen jetzt frisch gekämmt in einem perfekten Kreis um ihren Kopf. Bei näherem Hinsehen stellte ich fest, dass sie sogar ein wenig leuchteten. Das T-Shirt hatte er Traum-Liv gleich ganz ausgezogen und meine Lippen schienen verdächtig pink, als hätte sie Lipgloss aufgetragen. Wenigstens die Sabberspur hatte er verschwinden lassen.

„Was denn?” fragte er unschuldig, als er meinen bösen Blick bemerkte, „mein Unterbewusstsein hat das von ganz alleine gemacht.”

Ich schnaubte: „Na klar. Wer das glaubt wird selig.” Woraufhin Henry die Traum-Liv einfach ganz verschwinden ließ und mich mit sich zum Bett zog.

Glücklicherweise war das ja ein Traum und so brauchte es nur einen Moment und ich hatte meine gemütlichen Schlafsachen an, um mich mit ihm ins Bett zu legen. Er blickte bedeutend auf mein Oberteil und da fiel mir auf, dass es dasselbe war, das auch Traum-Liv getragen hatte. Na toll.

Als ich zufrieden in Henrys Armen lag, sprach er den Elefanten im Raum an. “Gibt es was, was du mir sagen willst Livy? Das war ja die schlimmste Hochzeit, die ich je gesehen habe.”

Ich rückte noch näher an ihn ran und bedachte den brandneuen Ring an meiner Hand mit einem kleinen Lächeln. “Nicht wirklich nein, ich glaube ich habe einfach nur Angst, dass das bei uns so was wird wie bei Persephone letztes Jahr. Oder das was das Bocker versucht hat Mom anzudrehen.”

Henry gab mir einen Kuss auf die Stirn und strich mit meiner Hand durch meine Haare. „Was?” fragte er gespielt schockiert, „du willst keine fünfstöckige Sahnetorte?” Ich knuffte ihn in die Seite.

„Wir könnten einfach durchbrennen, dann besteht dafür gar kein Risiko” sagte er dann gespielt ernst.

„Und Amy die Gelegenheit rauben das süßeste Blumenmädchen zu sein, das die Welt je gesehen hat? Und Mia würde mir das auch nie verzeihen.”

Diesmal küsste mich Henry auf den Mund. “Wir halten es klein, versprochen. Denkst du etwa ich will das ganze Tamtam?”

Ich seufzte glücklich. Ich wusste, dass ja zu sagen die richtige Entscheidung gewesen war.

**Author's Note:**

> Ich wollte mal etwas neues probieren, lasst mich wissen, ob es euch gefallen hat ♥


End file.
